


Don't Wake Up Gwen

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Short One Shot, Top!Max, bottom!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: David finds himself unable to move and wakes up to find Max has tied his wrist to the bed.





	Don't Wake Up Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short smut one shot.

David’s eyes slowly opened, when he found he couldn’t roll to his side in bed. Trying to move a little, he realized his wrist had been tied to the headboard of his bed. “Huh?” He blinked a couple times in confusion, then let out a shocked gasp, feeling a tongue lick up the side of his penis. “What in the gosh-!”

“Shh, if you make too much noise Gwen will wake up.” Max smirked against David’s now erect penis. “Do you really want her to wake up and see us like this?” He put the head of David’s penis into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

“M-Max..” David gasped staring in disbelief at the ten-year-old. “This is wrong...please stop…” He whispered, his heels digging into the mattress, Max’s mouth wet and warm around him. “You shouldn’t be…”

“Just shut the fuck up and enjoy it.” Max took as much of David into his mouth as he could without choking, bobbing his head up and down.

Whimpering, David glanced over to Gwen’s bed. His co-counselor had an eye mask on and her noise canceling headphones on, being fast asleep and completely unaware of what was happening across the room from her. His breathing hitched, it was the first time anything like this had ever happened to him and he was suddenly feeling like he was on fire; in a good way this time.

Max continued to move his head up and down, rubbing his tongue, and humming around David’s throbbing erection. He gagged slightly, feeling David jerk his hips upward on reflex. The ten-year-old pulled back to lick the tip, listening to the low moans starting to escape David. “See you do enjoy this.”

“Of course I enjoy it…” David breath hitching. “But you are a child and this is wrong!” He continued to keep his voice down, not sure exactly how strong Gwen’s headphones were.

Max moved up, David’ just noticing that the boy wasn’t wearing any pants. “Only me and you have to know what happened tonight.” Max pressed himself against David, slowly rocking his hips and making both their penis’ move together. The boy pushed David’s shirt up, moving his mouth to his chest, licking his way up to David’s right nipple.

“Oh fuck…” David’s head went back, eyes going unfocused. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, jerking up against Max’s, and his toes curled.

“Hnn..David…” Max moaned against David’s nipple, nipping it. He ground his hips against David’s faster, David’s legs now completely parted. “Let’s take this up a notch hmm?” Moving off of David, Max walked over to David’s bedside dresser. “With how prepared you are with all this stupid camp shit, if you don’t have what I-. Ah! Here it is.”

David weakly looked over toward Max, his heart racing in his chest. “What do you mean take it up a notch? Why do you need vaseline?”

Max rolled his eyes. “Well David, you need vaseline or some type of lube to make things go in easier.”

Face turning bright red, David closed his knees together. “I..In? Okay, Max, this has really gone far enough, I think we need to stop this. I don’t want to hurt you in any way, what if I am too big? How do you even know all of these things?”

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about hurting me, David.” Max pulled David’s legs apart. “You aren’t the one going into anything. Also, I do have internet access at home.”

“I...What?” David’s back arched, eyes going wide, feeling a small, cold, vaseline covered finger push into his ass.

Pushing a second finger into David, Max used his other hand to put some vaseline on his own penis. “I know I’m just a ten-year-old kid and that I haven’t hit puberty, but touching myself still feels really good.” He spread his fingers inside David, working them faster. “I also know I can’t get too deep inside you or actually cum inside you, but at least we can both feel good.”

David was trying really hard not to make any erotic noises, feeling extremely embarrassed. Every time Max moved his fingers inside him, the back of Max’s hand rubbed against his testicles, and he had pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock. “M-Max...Could you at least untie my wrist? They are really starting to hurt….The rope is rubbing into the skin.”

“Are you going to try and stop me if I do?” Max raised an eyebrow at David. David averted eye contact with Max, giving Max his answer, just from his facial expression. “Thought so. Nope, you are staying just the way you are.” He pulled his fingers out of David, positioning himself between the twenty-four-year-old’s legs.

David made a small squeak noise, feeling Max push into him. It wasn’t like Max was small or anything, he was actually a pretty good size for his age, it felt like someone had pushed two adult fingers into him. Instinctively, David bucked his hips each time Max moved against him. Max starting to stroke David’s cock with one hand, while the other was on David’s hip.

“Fuck..David...This feels really good…” Max moaned, moving harder against David. “Damn my prepubescent cock.” He breathed out. “If only I was bigger and could feel you tighten around it. If I was bigger I could probably make you scream my name.”

David’s heart pounded in his chest, his throat felt dry and tight. He was really enjoying the feeling of Max being inside him and rubbing his penis, but he still felt really awful for not trying hard enough to stop him. He knew he could have stopped it right away by just waking Gwen up, he knew she’d see the situation and know it was all Max starting it, but now things had escalated this far.

Both began to sweat, David balling his bound fist tightly enough that his nails had pressed into his skin. Max leaned down, kissing David’s stomach, sucking on it lightly, and leaving small hickeys. Each hickey Max made on his stomach caused David to let out a loud gasp and have small spasms. David had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling out as he came.

Max rocked faster inside David, feeling his cum on his hand, some of it hitting his own chest and covering his camp shirt. “Mmn...I’m going to have to wash this when no one is looking.” He let out a small grunt as he dry came while inside David.

David’s head fell to the side, resting on his left arm. His bottom lip was bleeding a little, his legs were shaking, and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “We shouldn’t have done this Max….”

“For fucks sake!” Max pushed his hands down against David’s hips, pulling out of him and moving up to be face to face with him. “You liked it, so why are you still acting like this?” He grabbed David by the chin, glaring at him.

“Because I’m an adult and I should have tried harder to stop you….I let you do these things to me and...I did like it...I hate that I liked it so much…” Tears started to fill David’s eyes. “I let you use my body and molest yourself with it.”

Max’s nose scrunched up, his face full of annoyance. “Stop making it out like I just raped you! You liked it! Why can’t you accept that you didn’t do anything wrong! I’m the fucking asshole that did all this for my own pleasure!”

“Max…” David stared at the boy.

“I…” Max pressed his lips hard against David’s lips, his tears hitting David’s face.

David kissed Max back, closing his eyes. Max pushed his tongue into David’s mouth, David not even trying to stop it now. Moaning against each other’s mouths, their tongues rubbed against each other, Max lightly sucking on David’s tongue.

Max broke the kiss, placing a hand on David’s face, tears still in his own eyes. “I’ll untie you now.” He reached up and untied both of David’s wrist, seeing the rope marks on them, he let out a yelp when David suddenly pinned him down on the bed. “David?”

“My turn…” David leaned down kissing Max’s neck. “Try to be quiet so we don’t wake up Gwen.” Max's face turned red, his body arching into David's.

 

The end.


End file.
